Dagget
History Dagget was the first Pokemon Poison ever caught. Although he was somewhat disappointed at the capture, Dagget became an essential member of the team. Despite his being somewhat slow and not very bright, he was a very capable battler. Dagget became quick friends with Ross, Poison's Budew, and the two were often together. Of course, that did not stop Ross from sending him off with Lucy , Dawn's Lotad, so that he could spend time with Rosie, Dawn's Budew. Back then, Lucy and Dagget shared very similar personalities and got along quite well. Later, after Ross' death, Dagget became much more serious. At the Valley Windworks, Poison taught Dagget how to use Rock Smash, and used him to carry out his plan to rescue Sally's father from Mars. When the grunt on guard duty calls him stupid, Dagget channels his rage and evolves into Bibarel. Following his evolution, he promptly smashed the grunt's Glameow into him and sent the two flying through the closed door. Later, he also defeats Mars' Purugly with a powerful Rock Smash uppercut. Dagget also saw use in some key battles. During Poison's match with Maylene, Dagget was sent out, despite his type disadvantage, against her Machoke and Lucario. Teaming up with Ross, they easily took down Machoke first. Dagget successfully landed a critical hit on Lucario, which was a turning point in the battle and key to Poison's victory. Then there came the battle with the ace trainer duo, Zan and Jen, who are later revealed to be Team Galactic agents. On the way to Celestic Town through the deep fog, the duo ambushed Poison using their Raichu and Gyarados. Poison sent out Dagget and Victoria. Because of the thick fog, Dagget was having trouble actually hitting the Raichu while Victoria took on Gyarados. After taking some advice from Poison, he finally lands a hit on the Raichu, but to his dismay it gets right back up. While trying to navigate through the fog, Raichu had taken to a stone above him, readying an attack. Poison saw her at the last moment and warned Dagget to run, but it was too late. Raichu had already launched a powerful thunderbolt directly at Dagget, killing him instantly. Victoria was enraged at the fall of her partner and nearly destroyed the Raichu, but she and Poison realized that Dagget would not have wanted that. Zac and Jen retreated after their defeat, leaving Poison in the mist. Bringing out Trident to help him, they carried Dagget's body the rest of the way to Celestic Town where he was buried beside the Pokemon Center. Poison brought a few of his younger Pokemon out of the PC to mourn the loss as well, since Dagget had been in the PC a few times and had served as a mentor for the inexperienced Pokemon. Dagget was a fighter, but he also knew the value of friendship. Moves: *Tackle *Rock Smash *Water gun Trivia: *Poison was very disappointed when he encountered a Bidoof on his first route, but was quickly made to eat his words when Dagget proved to be an excellent team member. *Dagget was also the name of Burzak's Bidoof, which was completely on accident. *Dagget got his name from the Nickolodeon show "Angry Beavers" which some of the younger folks probably have never heard of. Category:Pokemon Category:Poison's Pokemon Category:Deceased Pokemon